


Descent

by ADanceWithTheDevil



Category: Dragon Ball, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 12:32:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16534631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADanceWithTheDevil/pseuds/ADanceWithTheDevil
Summary: A warrior with a dark past. A woman shrouded in mystery. Just who were these people? Were they enemies? Were they allies? Only time would tell.





	Descent

_"Destination: Earth. Estimated Time of Arrival: 30 minutes."_

_"Destination: Earth. Estimated Time of Arrival: 10 minutes."_

_"Destination: Earth. Estimated Time of Arrival: 50 seconds."_

_"Destination: Earth. Estimated Time of Arrival: 0 seconds."_

_"Destination: Earth. Estimated Time of Arrival: arrived. Beginning analyze in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1… Now! "_

Beneath the robotic voice that reverberated through the metallic dome of his "house" he could just barely hear the unmistakable hiss of pressurized latches loosening. The snap of seals breaking open. The sound seemed dull to his senses. But something within the depths of his mind still triggered, an instinct honed from countless times hearing the same noise, and became to shake off the dregs of a deep artificial slumber. It would not do to be caught napping.

A sudden sharp dinging sound, the sound of metal bouncing off of metal, caused his head to jerk up even as eyes stayed close. Listening. Cut off one sense and the others compensated. Yes that was right. This ship wasn't long for the world. It was falling apart around him. All too soon the ship would become a coffin. He could find a means of repair. And if not he'd take another vessel.

Air, sour with a sort of the rot of failing pipes, brushed against his face and ruffled dark hair that reached well to the middle of his chest. It pulled a growl, a sound more suiting for an animal's throat than someone so humanoid, from his throat. He was expendable in a way. He knew that. His cargo was not. With this thought a gloved hand reached out, fingers gripping the visor that covered his eyes and allowing him to see the interior better.

How long had passed since he had slunk away to the dark interior of the vessel was beyond him. The interior was covered with a fine layer of space dust, seemingly impossible in a closed environment but there none the less. Ahead of him the crimson of the computer display flashed against the darkness of the metal overhead. Ah. They were well off course from the coordinates he had programmed before falling into a deep slumber; one brought on by his own exhaustion and the spaceship's systems to allow even long-distance travel easy.

With a grunt deft fingers quickly undid the harness. Fabric hissed back into place even the metal clasps disappearing into slot-shaped compartments. The computer flashed and then began to dark. Not that it was failing, not yet, as more it was conserving its energy. It would stay in this stage of dormancy until he offered it a new command.

Brushing a gloved hand through dark hair, ruffling the tangled tresses even more, he couldn't quite shake the sense of unease tickling through his mind. He did not like the idea of leaving his ship unprotected. He did not like the idea of leaving her alone. But like it or not he was going to have to see just what this mudball, a planet so out of the way that the name was only just vaguely familiar, had to offer.

If need be he'd fight.


End file.
